The present invention generally relates to flash memory devices such as EEPROMs. More particularly, the present invention relates to flash memory devices having, a relatively thick poly 1 film and improved poly 1 contact performance.
Nonvolatile memory devices include flash EEPROMs (electrical erasable programmable read only memory devices). FIG. 1 represents the relevant portion of a typical flash memory cell 10. The memory cell 10 typically includes a source region 12, a drain region 14 and a channel region 16 in a substrate 18; and a stacked gate structure 20 overlying the channel region 16. The stacked gate 20 includes a thin gate dielectric layer 22 (commonly referred to as the tunnel oxide) formed on the surface of the substrate 18. The stacked gate 20 also includes a polysilicon floating gate 24 which overlies the tunnel oxide 22 and an interpoly dielectric layer 26 which overlies the floating gate 24. Typically, the thickness of the floating gate 24 is about 700 xc3x85. The interpoly dielectric layer 26 is often a multilayer insulator such as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer having two oxide layers 26a and 26b sandwiching a nitride layer 26c. A polysilicon control gate 28 overlies the interpoly dielectric layer 26 and a conductive layer 30, such as a tungsten silicide layer, overlies the polysilicon control gate 28. The conductive layer 30 may constitute, in part, a word line. The channel region 16 of the memory cell 10 conducts current between the source region 12 and the drain region 14 in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel region 16 by the stacked gate structure 20.
Generally speaking, a flash memory cell is programmed by inducing hot electron injection from a portion of the substrate, such as the channel section near the drain region, to the floating gate. Electron injection carries negative charge into the floating gate. The injection mechanism can be induced by grounding the source region and a bulk portion of the substrate and applying a relatively high positive voltage to the control electrode to create an electron attracting field and applying a positive voltage of moderate magnitude to the drain region in order to generate xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d (high energy) electrons. After sufficient negative charge accumulates on the floating gate, the negative potential of the floating gate raises the threshold voltage (Vth) of its field effect transistor (FET) and inhibits current flow through the channel region through a subsequent xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d mode. The magnitude of the read current is used to determine whether or not a flash memory cell is programmed. The act of discharging the floating gate of a flash memory cell is called the erase function. The erase function is typically carried out by a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling mechanism between the floating gate and the source region of the transistor (source erase or negative gate erase) or between the floating gate and the substrate (channel erase). A source erase operation is induced by applying a high positive voltage to the source region and a 0 V to the control gate and the substrate while floating the drain of the respective memory cell.
Referring still to FIG. 1, conventional source erase operations for the flash memory cell 10 operate in the following manner. The memory cell 10 is programmed by applying a relatively high voltage VG (e.g., approximately 12 volts) to the control gate 28 and a moderately high voltage VD (e.g, approximately 9 volts) to the drain region 14 in order to produce xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d electrons in the channel region 16 near the drain region 14. The hot electrons accelerate across the tunnel oxide 22 and into the floating gate 24 and become trapped in the floating gate 24 since the floating gate 24 is surrounded by insulators (the interpoly dielectric 26 and the tunnel oxide 22). As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the memory cell 10 increases by about 3 to 5 volts. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the memory cell 10 created by the trapped electrons causes the cell to be programmed.
To read the flash memory cell 10, a predetermined voltage VG that is greater than the threshold voltage of an unprogrammed cell, but less than the threshold voltage of a programmed cell, is applied to the control gate 28. If the memory cell 10 conducts, then the memory cell 10 has not been programmed (the cell 10 is therefore at a first logic state, e.g., a zero xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d). Likewise, if the memory cell 10 does not conduct, then the memory cell 10 has been programmed (the cell 10 is therefore at a second logic state, e.g., a one xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d). Consequently, it is possible to read each cell 10 to determine whether or not it has been programmed (and therefore identify its logic state).
In order to erase the flash memory cell 10, a relatively high voltage VS (e.g., approximately 12 volts) is applied to the source region 12 and the control gate 28 is held at a ground potential (VG=0), while the drain region 14 is allowed to float. Under these conditions, a strong electric field is developed across the tunnel oxide 22 between the floating gate 24 and the source region 12. The electrons that are trapped in the floating gate 24 flow toward and cluster at the portion of the floating gate 24 overlying the source region 22 and are extracted from the floating gate 24 and into the source region 12 by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide 22. Consequently, as the electrons are removed from the floating gate 24, the memory cell 10 is erased.
The ONO interpoly dielectric layer has a number of important functions including insulating the control gate from the floating gate. Accordingly, it is desirable to form a high quality, relatively thin ONO interpoly dielectric layer. When forming an ONO interpoly dielectric layer, there are a number of concerns. For example, if the top oxide layer is too thick, the required programming voltage increases undesirably. Precisely controlling the thickness of the top oxide layer is a notable concern.
When forming a conductive layer made of tungsten silicide over the polysilicon control gate, tungsten hexafluoride and typically employed. The fluorine content of a tungsten silicide layer made in a conventional manner is typically above about 2xc3x971020 atoms/cm3. However, when forming tungsten silicide from tungsten hexafluoride, fluorine undesirably diffuses into the top oxide of the ONO interpoly dielectric layer. The undesirable fluorine diffusion causes the top oxide to swell, often by at least about 10%, and even by at least about 20% in thickness. As stated above, an increase in the top oxide thickness requires an undesirable increase in the required programming voltage thus lowering the coupling ratio.
In this connection, there are a number of concerns when forming the conductive layer over the polysilicon control gate. For example, the conductive layer should adequately adhere to the polysilicon control gate. The inability of the conductive layer to adequately adhere to the polysilicon control gate is typically due to delamination of the conductive layer. The conductive layer should also effectively conduct an electrical current. However, current methods of forming a tungsten silicide conductive layer over the polysilicon control gate of a flash memory device result in deleterious microcracking within the tungsten silicide. This is sometimes due to poor step coverage when forming a tungsten silicide conductive layer. Microcracking leads often to undesirably increased word line resistance and poor polysilicon control gate performance.
In view of the aforementioned concerns and problems, there is a need for flash memory cells of improved quality and more efficient methods of making such memory cells.
As a result of the present invention, a flash memory cell having improved reliability is obtainable by providing an improved poly 1 contact and an improved poly 1 layer. By forming a poly 1 layer in accordance with the present invention, punch through of the poly 1 layer and field oxide layer by the poly 1 contact is minimized and/or eliminated. Moreover, by forming a tungsten silicide conductive layer in accordance with the present invention, the occurrence of microcracking in the tungsten silicide conductive layer is minimized and/or eliminated thus improving the electrical properties of the tungsten silicide conductive layer.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of forming a flash memory cell, involving the steps of forming a tunnel oxide on a substrate; forming a first polysilicon layer over the tunnel oxide by chemical vapor deposition using a silicon containing gas and a mixture of a phosphorus containing gas and a carrier gas, the first polysilicon layer having a thickness from about 800 xc3x85 to about 1,000 xc3x85; forming an insulating layer over the first polysilicon layer, the insulating layer comprising a first oxide layer over the first polysilicon layer, a nitride layer over the first oxide layer, and a second oxide layer over the nitride layer; forming a second polysilicon layer over the insulating layer; forming a tungsten silicide layer over the second polysilicon layer by chemical vapor deposition using WF6 and SiH2Cl2; etching at least the first polysilicon layer, the second polysilicon layer, the insulating layer, and the tungsten silicide layer thereby defining at least one stacked gate structure; and forming a source region and a drain region in the substrate, thereby forming at least one memory cell.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of forming a first polysilicon layer for a NAND type flash memory cell, involving depositing the first polysilicon layer using a silicon containing gas and a mixture of a phosphorus containing and a carrier gas by chemical vapor deposition at a temperature from about 450xc2x0 C. to about 650xc2x0 C. under a pressure from about 300 mTorr to about 500 mTorr, the first polysilicon layer having a thickness from about 800 xc3x85 to about 1,000 xc3x85.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of preventing punch through of a first polysilicon layer by a poly 1 contact in a NAND flash memory device comprising a substrate, a tunnel oxide over the substrate, a floating gate over the tunnel oxide, an ONO multilayer dielectric over the floating gate, a control gate over the ONO insulating layer, and a tungsten silicide layer over the control gate, the tungsten silicide layer made using using WF6 and SiH2Cl2, involving depositing the first polysilicon layer using silane and a mixture of phosphine and a carrier gas by chemical vapor deposition at a temperature from about 450xc2x0 C. to about 650xc2x0 C. under a pressure from about 300 mTorr to about 500 mTorr, the first polysilicon layer having a thickness from about 800 xc3x85 to about 1,000 xc3x85.